


Downhill all the way

by islandsmoke



Series: Adventure Vacation Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: This time, Remus has talked Severus into a ski adventure.





	Downhill all the way

**Author's Note:**

> If not made obvious previously, Severus and Remus are in an established relationship post war. No Tonks, no Teddy, just our two favourite men getting on with life. And part of life is vacation!

~~~~

He’d heard that freezing to death wasn’t a bad way to die.

_Adventure Vacation, bah!_

Severus thought of all the things he’d say to Lupin if he managed to right himself. Currently, he was face - no, _head_ \- down in the snow. Somewhere above him, his feet were sticking up, uselessly lashed to two meters of fake wood. Pushing down with his hands did nothing, and the more he floundered, the deeper he sank. 

At least he could breathe all right, though it might make his death more lingering.

“Severus!” 

He heard the muffled shout first, then felt the pressure of added weight on the snow around him. Within seconds, hands were scooping the snow from around his face, then he was being pulled up, rolled over, and helped to his feet. Lupin made solicitous noises as he brushed the snow from Severus’ hair.

“All right? That was quite a header you took; good thing the snow is so deep.”

“Yes. Good thing.” Severus glared at Lupin, daring him to laugh. At least the man had enough of a preservation instinct not to, though the wrinkles around his eyes were suspiciously deep.

“You said these Austrian Lodges are renowned for their fine dining and cosy lounges?”

“As well as for their skiing, yes.”

“Good.” Severus retrieved his poles and started gingerly down the trail.

~~


End file.
